


The First Time Has to be Perfect

by LadyinShades



Category: Nevermore Series - Kelly Creagh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyinShades/pseuds/LadyinShades
Summary: Honestly I just really really needed them to frick and i couldn't find a fic for it so I made one. Its College time Isobel and Varon, they live together now and go to the same school, oh yeah and they frick so hell yeah





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always please excuse any typos, to be read I don't proofread. I write it and then i post it. I'm claiming it as artistic liberty (It's just laziness) Hope someone likes it!

As Isobel laid in bed she couldn’t believe how things ended up. She never would have thought how well her life could be going. After she and Varon graduated they went to college together (After agonizing the entirety of senior year over colleges that have both great english programs and competitive cheerleading squads). Luckily after back to back national championships Isobel got a scholarship for cheer, and Varon’s father paid for a full ride through college, with quite a bit of influence from Isobel and his stepmom. So far they’ve lived together in their apartment a few months and got jobs, Varon in a local cafe and Isobel in a trendy clothing store. Slippers was even warming up to her, in the sense that when she took a shower she liked to lay on the counter and watch isobel dry her hair.

“Iz, I’m home. Where are you?”

“I’m in the bedroom.” 

Varon walked in through the door of their bedroom walking gingerly trying to avoid Slippers who was weaving in and out between his feet as he walked. He slid into bed next to Isobel, and she thought about how striking the blonde hair still looked to her even after all this time, like some part of her still expected to to see the black locks obstructing the view of his eyes. He pulled her into him squeezing her against him not even bothering to take off his shoes.  
“ How was work?”  
He didn’t even open his eyes and just made a noncommittal noise. She closed her eyes too hr head against his chest and breathed in his smell, the smell of fresh ground coffee still fresh on his skin hit her first but still underlying was the smell that was so undeniably Varon, musky and citrusy, he smelled like home to her these days. Finally with that thought she realized that the choice she had swaying back and forth on for days was finally made. She was going to sleep with him.  
“I’m gonna go shower alright?” He said getting up out of bed letting her hand slide down his arm as he moved away, lingering his finger in hers for s few seconds. 

“Yeah that’s fine I just remembered I told Gwen I would meet her for coffee, I’ll see you in an hour of two? Maybe you can take a nap, you’re starting to look a little bit like death warmed over, you should really relax with that late night studying.”

He gave her an exasperated look,  
“Some of us like having a great GPA and I like studying.”

Isobel couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at him,  
“You don’t even need it though. You would probably still have a 4.0 even if you never studied.”

“Well the world will never know.”  
He kissed her on the top of her head, and pulled her off the bed to her feet. He looked in her eyes for a few seconds pressing his forehead to hers, she couldn’t resist standing up on her tiptoes to lightly press her lips to his. They stayed in the kiss for a few seconds until he pulled back,  
“What did you want to do tonight? We’re both off work no class tomorrow.”

Isobel replied,  
“Well I’m not really sure yet, dinner maybe a movie?”

“Alright do you wanna cook or go and go out?”  
She thought a moment before replying unsure when exactly she wanted to bring up what was n her mind so she decided on saying something that would leave her options open,  
“I don’t know yet, how about I will call you when I’m leaving Gwen and I’ll let you know then. We might do a little bit of shopping after coffee but I’m going to try and make it quick.”  
He scoffed,  
“I don’t think quick is possible if Gwen is involved.”

She just shook her head at him,  
“Alright well I’ll be back in a while.”

He leaned down to kiss her again, grabbing her hip and pulling her close, when the kiss broke he stayed close their lips almost touching,  
“I love you so much, my sweet Annabel Lee”

She smiled at the name, a token of a life that seemed millions of years ago but still so fresh in their minds. Haunting them both in nightmares almost every night until they moved in together, sleeping side by side somehow lessening their frequency.  
“I love you too.”

They stood together for a few moments enjoying the closeness, a quiet moment together, calm and reassuring. Finally she broke the hold and grabbed her purse and keys from the dish by the front door and she heard the shower turn on, but she knew if she looked when she got to the car that he would be watching her from the window until she left before actually getting in. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what’s new with you and the Dark Lord?”  
Gwen asked as Isobel watched muffin crumbs fall from the corner of her mouth as she tried to speak but also fit a muffin the size of Isobel’s own head inside her mouth at the same time. Finally she couldn’t hold it in anymore and she had to say something because she was so out of her depth here,  
“I want to finally sleep with him and I don’t know what to do.”

Gwen was so shocked she almost choked, coughing through the impossible amount of blueberry muffin in her mouth. She forced herself to swallow so she could respond,  
“What brings up this sudden change! What’s Different? But don’t get me wrong I’m so excited for you and now we need to go because we have so much planning to do!” 

She jumped up from her seat pulling her bag onto her shoulder and pulling Isobel out of her seat so abruptly she nearly pulled her arm out of the socket.  
“Where are we going and what exactly do we have to plan?”

Gwen rolled her eyes as though she couldn’t fathom how she could be so daft.  
“We have so many stores to go to, this wasn’t what I thought the plan was for today, there’s so much to do now! It’s 12:30 now, and we have to get you back for 4 so that gives us about 3 and half hours to get a lot done. Are you on birth control?”

Gwen spoke so fast as she pulled her along toward Isobel’s powder blue prius she almost started to get into the passenger side. She forgot how easily she could work Gwen into a frenzy with a tidbit this juicy. She rounded the front of the car and got in,

“I actually am on birth control but it was more as a regulation thing, but that’s beside the point, where exactly do we have to go? Seeing as the driver is still in the dark here.”

Gwen still pulling her skirt in the door before turning to answer her,  
“Well first things first obviously, we are going to the salon.”

Isobel checked her mirrors before pulling out onto the street,  
“Do I need a new hair cut?”

Gwen laughed,  
“Yeah something like that except with wax and downstairs. When was the last time you shaved?”  
Isobel could feel the heat across her cheeks somehow even now she was still caught of guard by just how unembarrassed Gwen is talking about anything.  
“Uh I shaved probably two weeks go and why do I have to wax? Why can’t I just shave? Why does this matter at all anyway?”

Gwen waved her off with a jingle of the many bangles on her wrist,  
“Well for many reasons, whether you choose to continue waxing or shaving or anything like that is up to you but the first time just trust me, I wish I had because you make yourself nervous and it’s one less thing to worry about, and we need to do that first so in case you have redness it has time to go away.”  
Isobel didn’t know what to even say so the rest of the short ride was in relative silence as gwen pointed out directions. When they finally got there, Gwen explained that she could do different things and she decided to get a full brazilian because she decided that if she was going to do it she was going to go all the way, and after a talk with the lady she figured it would be nice to not have hair for the next two weeks or so. After a long pep talk in the bathroom that it was for Varon, she finally was able to lay on the table spread eagle and let a perfect stranger see a part of her that not even she had ever actually looked at. She paid and then went back out to the car with Gwen.  
“So how was it? The first time is the worst but it gets better after that.”

Isobel took a moment as she got into the driver’s seat thanking whatever god there is that it wasn’t red and horrible like she thought it might be,  
“It actually wasn’t that bad aside from the super exposing process of it. So where to next? Someplace equally painful?” 

“Well it really depends on your point of view. We’re going to Victoria’s secret.”  
Isobel couldn’t help but to groan a little as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the mall.  
After circling the parking lot for what seemed like years she finally found a spot that wasn’t a hundred miles from the doors.  
“You know in a weird way I’ve always kinda wondered what you look like naked because truth be told part of me thinks you probably have a slammin bod but I’ve also seen you at a cinnabon so I’m not really sure.”

“Thanks Gwen that’s exactly what i needed after the torture of waxing.”

Gwen shrugged and hurried toward the victoria’s secret. After they finally got in the store and Gwen made her try on a million things she finally put one on and new it was exactly what she wanted, it was a corset with matching panties it was a soft babydoll pink with black lace design on the cups and now the middle, she paired it with a black satin robe that Gwen claimed would “pay for itself” and she walked out very happy with her purchases but also nearly $150 dollars poorer. Next they headed to the grocery store which Isobel hadn’t even thought of as being on the agenda for this first time sex mission. Where Isobel bought ingredients for a romantic dinner including salad, spaghetti, and with the help of Gwen’s friend who worked in the deli there a bottle of red wine. Next was a stop to walmart where she purchased two long white candles, candle holders, a box of matches, a box of fake rose petals and wine glasses that looked a bit like chalices which she thought Varon would enjoy.  
“Are you trying to set me up for a lady and the tramp moment because I don’t think that’s how it works in real life .”

“I also assume that you own more than one plate, I suggested spaghetti because everyone likes it and it's cheap considering you spend so much money today.” 

“So now what?”

Gwen gave her a blank stare as though she couldn't believe she even asked her such a question,  
“Now you’re going to do the obvious thing it’s 4 o’clock, you go home. Go inside with the bags that just have the dinner stuff in them leave the other stuff in here, start cooking and then tell your oh so dark and scary lover boy to go get a movie for you two to watch and then as soon as he leaves you set everything up and wait for him to get home, and then I assume you can take it from there.”

After she took Gwen back to her car she called Varon and told im that she decided to cook tonight and she would be there in a few minutes with dinner. He told her he couldn’t wait and after she hung up she started to get a little nervous about the whole plan, then talked herself out of it. She took on a demon more than once, she could do this. When she parked at the curb she went back to the trunk careful to pull out only the food items, and took them into the house. Varon of course was already waiting by the door to take the bags out of her hands. She started putting the water on to boil and getting the salad ingredients washed and chopped.

“Hey I forgot to grab a movie would you mind running out and grabbing one while I’m cooking?”  
He walked up behind her where she stood at the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist,  
“But you were gone with Gwen all day, I wanna spend some time with you, I could help you cook and we could go after we eat.”  
She thought about how his touches still made her feel kind of dizzy, and tingly wherever his skin grazed her, but she had to focus to make this perfect.  
“I know that’s why I wanted you to go now, I can handle this and then we can spend the rest of the night just you and me, nowhere to go.”  
He sighed into her neck and then held her for just a few more seconds,  
“What did you want to watch?”  
“Anything you want it’s up to you, I trust you.”  
She felt him shake his head in exasperation, then he bit her neck lightly just barely grazing his teeth, then he placed a small kiss almost to apologize,  
“Fine I’ll be back in a little while maybe about a half hour or so. I love you.”  
She didn’t have time to respond as she was still reeling from what he had done and the he was tucking his wallet into his pocket the chains rattling and he stepped out the door.  
“Pull yourself together you don’t have much time.”  
She poured the sauce over the spaghetti in the pot and quickly mixed it together and turned off the heat deciding to forgo dinner until after figuring that she really only has one perfect window to pull all of this off and rushed out to the car, she grabbed all the bags and brought them in the house which she quickly set to work. She started by putting the bottle and two of the glasses on the table, and then decided to pour herself one and drain the glass to help give her the courage to pull this off. Then she took the rose petals and made a path from the front door into their bedroom and then spread some around on the floor and some on the bed for good measure. She went into the bathroom and pulled out the candles that she normally used when she was taking a bath and lit them spreading them around the bedroom. The smell of mahogany and cherry blossoms filling the room making it smell sweet but also warm and earthy. Next was the finally piece and she had to hurry Varon would be home any minute now, she took off the sweater and jeans she had on to trade them out for the lingerie she had left in the bag untouched until now. She put on the corset and panties set and slid the satin robe over it keeping it untied. Gwen was right, the robe made it better because she still felt sexy but also not quite so exposed. She laid out on the bed trying to decided what seemed sexy but natural as sh hear the cougar pull in front of the house.  
“Alright now or never, you can do this.”  
She decided to just lay back into the pillows with one knee slightly up and waited, she heard the front door open.  
“Iz I grabbed a movie about….”  
She heard the dull heavy thud of his books across the floor headed towards her. He opened the door and just stood in the door frame, his face betraying no insight to what he was thinking. Almost a full minute that seemed like an eternity when by finally she started to think she made a terrible mistake.  
“What is all this?”

She started to squirm under his gaze,  
“ I want to finally take the next step in our relationship.”  
He paused for a moment and then bent down and started to unlace his boots, calmly and gracefully, his long fingers pulled the laces apart, until he slide them off his feet and set them against the wall. Sh knew it she made a mistake, he isn’t saying anything he doesn't want this. He walked over to the bed and sat in front of Isobel who had pulled both her knees up to her chest,  
“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, unless you don’t want this then it’s okay I understand, and we can just forget about the whole thing.”

“Iz of course I want this but I don’t want you to think that this is something that you have to do to keep me happy, I swear the only thing I need is you, waking up everyday next to you and knowing that you belong to me is more than enough. I don’t want you to rush yourself into something you're not ready for because you think this is what I want.”  
The way he looked at her his eyes were so green even in the dim light from the candles in the room she swore it was like looking at two polished emeralds, but the love in them, the warmth reassured her that this is exactly what she wanted. In all the time they had been together he had never once pressured her into anything, they had made out quite a bit but never had gone any further than that.  
“I want this. I want you, I love you so much and I want to do this with you, I want to show you how much I love you.”  
She pulled the robe so it fell off her shoulders revealing the corset beneath, she reached out and put her hand on his face, before she leaned in to kiss him.  
The kiss started slow and soft, but quickly became unlike any of the other kisses they had ever shared, the kiss got harder and more hungry, wanting. She leaned back as Varon started to move over her, soon she was fully laid back against the pillows and Varon was on top of her his knees between her thighs, as the kiss grew deeper. His hands tangled into her hair, and then trailed down her sides, settling at her hips. He pulled away and looking her in the eyes,  
“You’re absolutely sure you want this, you could stop whenever you want.”  
She nodded her head her pupils blown wide, she was feeling things that she never felt before,  
“Yes, I really really want this, I want you.”  
He looked down over her body taking in the corset and the matching panties that covered not very much of her small frame.  
“Isobel you’re so so beautiful. How could a guy like me ever get a girl like you?”  
He leaned back in and captured her in a kiss, he kissed her like this might be the last kiss he would ever get, it was hungry and almost primal. Varon normally so cool and polished was suddenly so different. He pulled away and started to trail kisses down her neck, where he stopped to tease at her, nipping her here and there, the cold of his lip ring slowly warming on her skin sent a chill down her spine. He reached up to her breast and started to massage at them, sending her even more chills teasing her, making her even more eager for what was to come. He slowly started to unclasp the front of the corset slowly revealing more and more of her skin to his eager mouth, when he finally reached the last one the corset fell from her sides and he pulled it out from under her and threw it off the edge of the bed. He took a moment to gaze at her now fully exposed to him. He started to tease at her nipples first just slowly running his fingers softly over the raised flesh, then he slowly brought his mouth to the right on looking up at her as thought to check that it was still okay. She answered him by letting a small whimper escape as he swirled his tongue around it, as his other had drifted catching her other breast and started to tease at the other nipple also. It almost felt like too much, soon the small whimpers became impossible to stop. He slowly slid his hand down from her breast down over her navel, he moved back up trailing kisses across her chest and up hr neck before capturing her mouth once again in a firm kiss. His hand was now resting over the part of her that she really longed from him to touch, but his didn’t move he just held it there until she couldn’t help herself and she moved her hips up into his hand. He started to slowly rub at her, and now she couldn’t take it she broke the kiss and moaned, he dove right back slipping his tongue into her now open mouth, she kissed him back grabbing at his jacket, she could feel his hardness pressed tight against her thigh, it felt much bigger than she expected which gave her a split second of worry until he slipped his hand into her panties and continued his movements, once again she couldn't help it and she moaned out his name.  
“Varon Please!”  
Then he pulled his hand out of her panties and she worried she had done something wrong, then he started to kiss down over her breasts and down her navel to the top of her panties, he caught the edge in his teeth and pulled the fabric away just enough to let it snap bag into place. He hooked his fingers around them and pulled them down, and off her ankles.He repositioned himself lower on the bed, he continued his kisses down from where he left off until he planted a soft kiss right onto her clit, he started to lick of her his warm tongue brushing against her clit she couldn’t stop herself from involuntarily bucking her hips up into his waiting mouth. He started to suck ot her and she felt like she might actually implode right here in this bed. He brought his hand down as his mouth continued to drive her insane, and slowly started to rub at her wet opening. He slowly eased one finger into her never stopping moving his tongue and he kept looking up to check and gauge her reaction, at first he just moved his finger slowly in and out, then he eased a second finger into her and she felt the slight stretch to accommodate both appendages. By now her hands were fisted in the sheets, and she was moaning almost nonstop, part of her wanted to beg him to stop because she couldn’t handle anymore and part of her wanted to beg him to never stop, then after slowly pushing both fingering in and out slowly he curled his fingers in a come here motion and he kept twisting them slightly like he was looking for a particular angle, and then h must have found it, he curled his fingers in and a feeling of pleasure rocked through her body so hard that she screamed out bucking up into his face and down onto his fingers.  
“No Varon you have to stop.. I’m…. UH… PLEASE… I’m gonna come. Please I’m GONNA COME!!!”  
As she tried to finish her sentence she screamed out and came on his fingers, his mouth never once given her a break, her fingers were gripped into his hair trying to get him to stop, she felt like she might actually shake apart, convulsing on and against him. She looked down at him where he was looking up and her, his mouth had stilled but still hadn’t left her, she looked passed his face to see where he was palming himself where he was straining hard against his black jeans. She pulled him up towards her again and he started to kiss her and she could taste herself on his lips, making her start to feel dizzy all over again,  
“Was that good for you? Did you like that?”

She couldn't speak so she just nodded and started to slide his jacket off his shoulders and threw it down over the edge of the bed She started to pull up at the hem of his t-shirt, he helped to pulled it up over his head, he leaned in to kiss her again as she fumbled with his belt buckle until he finally sat back onto his heels to unbuckle the belt and unbutton and unzip his pants, he pulled them down with his purple boxers and cast them aside with the rest of his clothes. She watched as his cock suddenly sprang free and couldn’t help but to stare at it in awe and disbelief it was probably 8 inches long and fairly wide, she wrapped her hand around it and her fingers just barely met at the tip around it, when she slid her hand up to the tip his breathing started to get heavy and he let out a small gasp.  
“I want you inside me, right now. Please.”  
She felt his hard cock jump in her hand when she spoke, he leaned in to lay back over her and started to kiss her again, rubbing his cock against her, she could feel how wet she had gotten and how badly she needed him. She let his rut up against her for a few moments before she couldn’t take it anymore,  
“Please Varon, Please I need it.”  
He grabbed his cock and guided it to her slick opening, she started to slowly ease himself in, after the tip eased into her she started to feel lie slight burn of the unfamiliar stretch, she tried to stay still as he eased his entire cock into her. When he finally pushed himself into the base, the burning feeling was fairly intense and she gritted her teeth and she squirmed underneath him, finally as the feeling started to subside and she got used to having her pussy stretched around his large cock, she started to move her hips to encourage him to move, he started slowly pulling out a little and pushing back in, then he finally pulled out to almost the tip and then in one quick motion pushed all of himself back inside her, she screamed out at the sudden feeling of being so full,  
“Faster Varon, please”  
He started to pick up his pace until he was pushing in and out of her at a steady pace, he kept rolling his hips until finally he hit that spot inside of her again, and she could swear all she saw was a burst of white light, she screamed out his name, and grabbed at his shoulders trying to keep herself from coming apart at the seams, she could hear his breath heavy and ragged in her ear,  
“Isobel I want you to come again, please, come one more time for me.”  
He reached down as he was speaking and started to rub at her clit again and the extra stimulation combined with his cock already pounding into her and his gasped command in her ear she couldn’t stop herself from falling back over the edge, this one somehow even more intense the the last as she came she felt herself squeezing around him and her nails digging into his back, she didn't even register at first that the ravaged screams and moans were coming from her own mouth, and then he started to move even faster pounding his cock into her relentlessly his breath coming in gasps,  
“Oh god Isobel, you’re so tight, I can feel you coming on my cock, I can’t hold it anymore, I’m…. I’m cumming!”  
She felt his cock jerk inside of her and felt his cum filling her, andt the feeling somehow pushed her over an invisible barrier and she came again. Spent she fell back into the pillows and Varon, pulled his still leaking cock out of her and fell down at her side his breathing uneven and ragged, he grabbed her waist and pulled her now limp body against him, so they were spooning.  
“Was that okay? If you didn’t like it we could do it differently next time or not do it again if that’s what you want.”  
It took the last bit of strength Isobel had left to say,  
“I don’t know how I lived without you doing that to me but now that’s all I want to do everyday until I die, and I might die right now. It was too perfect.”

They laid together quietly for a while, until Isobel’s breathing slowed and become even and deep, Varon nuzzled his nose into the hair at the nape of her neck,  
“You are the the best thing that's ever happened to me, I would do anything to make sure you’re happy. You’re so beautiful, and I love you so much. You made this perfect.”


End file.
